


Experiment

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP, Rope Bondage, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College was supposed to be an escape, his way out, his way up. Sam had never really thought much about what it would be like other than nothing like the past eighteen years of his life. For all the shit he’d seen and done, he was learning a whole lot about a whole different kind of stuff. And he loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

Sam flexed his hands and twisted them around, rope soft but tight against his wrists. His body was already covered in a sheen of perspiration, belly trembling as Brady’s hand wrapped around his cock - this time to hold it still.

“Remember to breathe.”

Oh yeah. Sam took a deep shuddering breath as cold slick metal pressed against his urethra. Brady’s hand held him firm as the tip of the rod was swirled around against his slit, pressing, dipping just barely inside before Brady retreated again and just teased him with it. Right. Breathe. Evening out what had become shallow panting again, Sam breathed deep and Brady pressed the sound against him with intent this time.

Brady was - fuck, Brady was hot. He was the all American jock with dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes, a chiseled jaw and a broad chest. And Sam was, well he was falling in to every stereotype about young guys experimenting in college.

College was supposed to be an escape, his way out, his way up. Sam had never really thought much about what it would be like other than nothing like the past eighteen years of his life. For all the shit he’d seen and done, he was learning a whole lot about a whole different kind of stuff. And he loved it.

A whine built low in the back of his throat as Sam struggled to stay still, rotating his wrists and curling his toes as he kept his hips on the bed. Brady angled the sound just right as it breached his urethra and Sam felt the keen sting of the first stretching as it slid down into his cock head. And pushed again, hard pressure, it was always difficult to get it past the cock head. Jaw clenched, muscles taut, Sam broke open a stuttering whimper as the hard metal pushed down into the shaft of his cock.

Fuck. Fuckingshitfuckohgod.

“Breathe.”

Gasping air into his lungs Sam felt his thighs trembling under Brady’s weight where he straddled them. Sam was stark naked, sweating, panting on their white bed sheets and Brady was still fully clothed in jeans and a t-shirt and his smug fucking smile.

Sam’s erection started to soften a little as the rod slid deeper into his cock. It usually did. But the arousal still coiled tight and hot low in his belly as the cool metal warmed with his body temperature and slicked wet lube down into his cock.

“Ohgod.”

“There you go.”

Brady’s wide hand gripped his cock firm to feel the rod sliding down into it and make sure it didn’t go past the base. Pushed all the way down, Brady tightened his grip, squeeze-release on his cock making Sam feel the sound’s hardness inside him.

Christ, he’d never actually though he’d _want_ to shove something into his dick willingly. But Brady, well he had a way of persuading people. He was going to make one hell of a lawyer some day. Brady was Sam’s first tentative exploration into college experimentation. He’d always been attracted to guys. But he was attracted to girls too and that was a lot easier to deal with around his overly macho and definitely shit your pants scared when he’s pissed father. Brady was his first taste of making decisions for himself for the sole sake of _wanting_ to make those decisions - well after the big decision of running away. Brady was sweet and charming and gorgeous, and he could fuck Sam cross eyed.

“Fuck Sam.”

Sam could only form a grunt in reply, his cock swelling hard again as Brady held the sound still in one hand and jacked his cock up and down on it with the other. When he started to pull the rod out almost completely and fuck it back in, long rhythmic glide of metal sliding smooth in an aching stretch along his cock, Sam could feel his balls drawing up and the pressure low in his belly pushing down at the base of his cock.

“You keep taking bigger and bigger sounds, we’re gonna get you so stretched out I’ll be able to fuck in there with my finger.”

His whole body - taut and flushed with heat - jerked at the suggestion. Getting his urethra so stretched out Brady could push a finger down into him. Oh fuck. He was whining and writhing against the restraints starting to lose control and pump his hips in weak little suggestions for more. Brady grasped his cock hard and rubbed a thumb against the frenulum dragging it up, down, around the slit of his cock where the sound was being fucked faster into him.

The too tight too much pressure at the base of his cock started to hurt as it throbbed and Brady kept fucking him with the sound. Sam could feel tears welling in the corner of his eyes as the stretch gave way to ache gave way to pain.

“Ohgodplease Brady, please.”

“Please what?”

Brady was fucking smirking at him. That sadistic asshole. That hot fucking amazing sadistic asshole.

“Pleasepleaseplease take it out, I need to come, please.”

Sam kind of hated the raw naked pleading in his voice, the desperation. It was easier though, when he was all tied up with no where to go, to give himself up and let himself beg, let him want these dirty bad things. That was probably why Brady had started with the rope when he started introducing kink to their sex life. Sam was a lot more compliant when he was tied up. It helped him give in.

“I’ve barely had this in you ten minutes. You can’t even last that long?”

“Brady ohgod, it’s really starting to hur - hurt, it’s too, I can’t, please.”

“Well since you asked so nicely.”

Brady pushed the sound all the way to the base of his cock and squeezed, twisting his hand and Sam bowed off the bed. As he pushed up Brady slid the sound up and out, his hand following it, jacking Sam’s cock and wringing a blindingly intense orgasm out of him the moment the sound was out. Screaming and thrashing in his bindings, the pressure released as come pulsed out of him, splashing hot up his belly and chest and Brady continued to squeeze more out of him to the point of bordering on too much.

Sagging against the bed, cock twitching weakly as it softened in Brady’s hold, Sam panted with a raspy dry throat. Brady was setting the sound on the nightstand on a tissue and leaning over him, fingers trailing through his come and blue eyes glinting with pleased mischief. His cock was hard in his jeans as he pressed against Sam and nipped at his lips, tugging and biting more than kissing.

“We’re gonna need to get a new kit, that was the biggest sound I’ve got.”

Sam laughed breathlessly and licked at Brady’s lip, nudging his hips up. Brady knelt up, opened his jeans and scooted up Sam’s torso until his cock was in front of Sam’s face. Sam, still bound, relaxed against the pillow and opened his mouth. Brady could do all the work.

Vaguely, as he floated off on a buzzing afterglow and sucked down Brady’s cock, Sam wondered what the next experiment might be.


End file.
